


late night cuddles

by ThirteenthMouse6572



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Family, Gen, Out of Character, Sleepy Cuddles, Team as Family, i apologise for that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26443132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThirteenthMouse6572/pseuds/ThirteenthMouse6572
Summary: it was late at night and Jack was as content as he’d felt in a long time. He had managed to wrangle together everyone to cuddle on the living room floor, which was a small miracle in and of itself.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	late night cuddles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Crab_Lad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crab_Lad/gifts).



> apologies for the severe case of being ooc, i've seen about 5 episodes of supernatural in total, this was a gift for crab :)

Jack shifted in place, pressing closer into Dean’s side. It got a half-complaint of a groan, but Dean didn’t move him so Jack considered it a win (even if it was Cas mostly on top of Dean that prevented him moving). Sam laughed from behind Dean, which gained him a grumbled “Sammy” that was probably supposed to be threatening.

It was late at night – 11 pm last time Jack looked at the clock and it had been a while since then – and Jack was as content as he’d felt in a long time. He had managed to wrangle together everyone to cuddle on the living room floor, which was a small miracle in and of itself.

Dean, despite being the most vocally against it, ended up in the center of the pile. Jack was curled into his left side, head resting on Dean’s shoulder, with Dean’s arm wrapped around him. Cas was in a similar state to Jack, but had ended up taking up more of the real estate of Dean’s torso when everyone had settled in more, with his head resting on Dean’s heart.

Sam and Eileen were at the ‘head’ of the cuddle pile. Sam was Dean’s pillow, his breathing moving Dean’s head up and down slightly. His legs were behind Jack’s head, gaining Jack a few joking nudges occasionally. Jack couldn’t quite see Eileen, even if he craned his head up, but he could feel her presence there. Sam would translate any sign they couldn’t see, and translate into sign for Eileen.

It was comfortable, yes, but mostly Jack felt safe. His parents, his family, all together. No demons, no Lucifer, no God, nobody and nothing to interrupt them.

A soft feeling of not-there wings brushed over Jack’s side, soft and fluffy even if there wasn’t actually anything there. They didn’t bring any blankets, aside from the one Eileen stole off a bed and only fit around her, but Cas’ wings were close enough that Jack nearly felt the need to grab at the feathers and wrap them around himself.

Instead, Jack sighed and pulled Dean’s arm further around himself, loosely holding it in place by his wrist. Peace and safety were all Jack thought about in that moment, and he slowly fell asleep with his family around him. Nothing could be better.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading <3


End file.
